Réel? Ou Imaginaire?
by catherinebellmac
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.
1. Chapter 1

Réel? Ou Imaginaire?

Auteur : moi…(sous mes différents surnoms à vous de voir Majandraelo, Catherinebellmac…)

Genre :Romance Harm/Mac (pour pas changer)

Résumé : tout est dans le titre.

Note :j'ai écrit cette fanfic sur un coup de tête sans vraiment savoir où elle allait me mener, puis la fin idéale est apparue alors que je relisais les premières notes confuses que j'avais pris. Si le manque de structure se fait sentir à un moment…vous verrez à la fin !!!!  Comme toujours, Coco et Mars merci pour la lecture. Les commentaires, ici ou par mail sont les bienvenus. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié, déjà parce qu'un manque de fan se fait ressentir un peu partout (normal la série n'est plus) et aussi parce que j'ai une vie assez pleine . Cependant, même après l'arrêt de la série en 2005, je n'ai jamais réussi à baisser le rideau et à mettre fin à l'écriture de fanfic sur JAG. Enfin après ces longues notes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

*****

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni le froid autour de lui qui aurait pu lui causer une grande pneumonie, ni même le danger de la route gelée sur laquelle il roulait. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir sur ce héros, s'il pouvait toujours l'appelé ainsi venait de voler en éclat en une seule soirée. Plus la conversation avait avancé, plus il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Des sensations qui semblaient avoir disparues en plus d'un an, avaient refait surface envahissant son cœur, son corps et son âme. Et il errait maintenant dans les rues sans but, refusant catégoriquement de mettre un pied chez lui. Toutes ces années, il avait essayé d'être comme lui, se disant qu'il serait fier de son fils même si cette fierté venait des anges. Et cette haine, cette haine même légère qui convoyait avec elle de l'amertume et du malaise à chaque fois tous les jours depuis ce mois de Mars où sa mère avait décidé de refaire sa vie.

Et il allait rentrer chez lui, seul, dans un appartement sombre sans espoir, sans même un sapin de Noël. Un comble pour un homme qui attirait le regard de toutes les femmes, d'après ce qu'il entendait dire autour de lui. Le pire était qu'il menait cette vie paradoxale si naturellement. D'un côté il désirait ardemment avoir une famille, des enfants, ce qu'on appelait le rêve américain, mais d'un autre côté il le souhaitait avec la femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir, ou plutôt qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas avoir. Inconsciemment il le faisait et quand il voulait changer la donne, il était trop tard et la peine, la douleur lui donnaient envie d'agir comme tel.

Finalement, il se gara en double file et prit son téléphone portable. Il avait le droit d'agir ainsi, mais par respect pour elle il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça. S'il l'aimait vraiment comme il le croyait, il devait le faire.

Sans composer le numéro, enregistré en appel rapide, il mit le téléphone à son oreille et attendit les sonneries passaient les unes après les autres. Après 4 tonalités, sa voix lui apparut claire et nette.

« Mackenzie ? » Dit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mac…C'est Harm…, » fit-il sans cacher sa tristesse dans sa voix. « Euh…désolé, je dois vous déranger. »

« Non pas vraiment. Je regardais un film pour enfants à la télé que j'ai dû voir une bonne vingtaine de fois…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. Je voulais m'excuser. »

La connaissant parfaitement, il sut qu'à ce moment précis elle devait froncer les sourcils et comme si c'était possible, il aurait juré qu'il entendait le bruit des rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route.

« De quoi ? Harm ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en se mettant un peu plus droite sur le canapé où elle s'était allongé, poussant ainsi Jingo qui grogna.

« On va dire que oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement ces temps-ci. »

« Oh…eh bien je n'avais pas souvenir d'un comportement terrible mais… »

« …Mac s'il vous plait…, » murmura-t-il pour la faire arrêter attisant encore plus sa curiosité et son inquiétude. « Je…je suis désolé et…j'ai compris pas mal de choses ce soir. J'agis comme un macho, têtu, borné et je sais que je vous blesse parfois par mes comportements, mes dires, mes actes. Surtout pour ce que j'ai dit ces temps-ci sur vous et Brumby. Je n'ai aucun droit là-dessus et je tiens à m'excuser…j'espère en tout cas que…qu'il est bien avec vous, visiblement oui. Enfin voilà. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration et Mac se mit à rire. « Harm, elle est bonne votre blague mais c'est le 1er avril qu'on fait des blagues, généralement à Noël on fait des cadeaux. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague Mac. Je vais prendre un peu de recul. »

« Harm ce n'est plus drôle là. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Mac. Je ne plaisante pas. Je vais demander à l'amiral quelques semaines de congés et partir. »

« Harm qu'est-ce qui se passe dites moi ? » Demanda Mac en se mettant debout prête à partir. « Vous m'inquiétez là. Vous êtes chez vous ? J'arrive. »

« Je ne suis pas chez moi. »

« Ok, alors passez chez moi. »

« Non. »

« Harm si vous ne passez pas chez moi ou que vous ne rentrez pas chez vous à la minute, j'appelle Webb et je vous colle 10 agents de la CIA aux fesses. »

« Mac ! »

« Je le ferais Harm, alors j'ignore où vous êtes là, mais allez au plus près. Je vous jure que si je ne vous vois pas dans 10 minutes en bas de chez moi ou que vous ne m'appelez pas dès que vous êtes chez vous, ça va barder. »

« Mac, il est hors de question… »

« Fallait pas m'appeler Matelot ! »

Ça y est le bulldog était sorti et elle était sur la défensive prête à courir pour le trouver et lui botter les fesses. Harm sourit doucement en l'imaginant arrivée à côté de sa voiture pour le faire sortir de force.

« Ok, » concéda-t-il dans un soupir avant de raccrocher son téléphone. Il démarra à nouveau le moteur et quitta l'endroit où il était garé pour se diriger vers chez elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir ce soir, ne voulant pas croire son regard en lui parlant de sa décision car elle était bien la seule qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Quelques minutes après, il était en bas de chez elle et sourit en entendant Jingo dès qu'il fut dans le couloir. Visiblement Mac devait être sacrément remonté pour avoir mis son chien aux aguets. Et si le chien était dans cet état, il avait intérêt de se tenir à l'écart de Mac parce qu'elle devait être pire. D'ailleurs, il n'eut même pas le temps de taper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Sarah Mackenzie bras croisés et regard noir.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-elle en colère.

« Mac, je vous jure que… »

« Attendez, c'est la veille de Noël, normalement tout doit être joyeux et vous vous m'appelez en plein milieu de la nuit pour me dire que ça ne va pas, que vous voulez tout plaquer alors vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication et une raison qui tiennent la route sinon je peux vous jurer que je ne réponds plus de rien et que votre vie ne va tenir qu'à un fil. »

Il acquiesça. « Mmm…mon père a trompé ma mère. Encore. »

Mac fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir. Les mots percutèrent dans son esprit et elle resta là un peu hébétée avant de se reprendre. « Ok, » murmura-t-elle en tendant une main « venez entrer. »

Il soupira avant de la suivre et de fermer la porte derrière lui faisant face à une nouvelle personne en la présence de Jingo qui aboya avant de se frotter contre sa jambe. « Hey toi. » Il tendit sa main et lui donna une caresse derrière l'oreille puis sur le sommet du museau.

« Je vais faire du café, asseyez-vous, » lui indiqua Mac depuis la cuisine.

Il acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers le canapé où il rit en voyant l'ambiance. Un saladier remplis de pop-corn, de marshmallows, une boîte de chocolat, de gâteaux, du jus de citron…enfin tout un tas de cochonneries et visiblement elle en profitait sous une couverture bien chaude qui était étendue sur le canapé.

Il prit place là où il put, et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne mettant en route une explication rationnelle.

« Alors, vous allez m'expliquer un peu tout ça ? » Demanda Mac en lui donnant un mug de café puis en prenant place à côté de lui.

« J'ai rencontré une femme au Mur, Jenny Lake, elle a connu mon père sur un porte-avion, le Ticonderoga. »

« Wow, wow wow. Jenny Lake ? La chanteuse ? »

« Oui. Elle était sur le Ticonderoga pour chanter en guise de soutien aux soldats. Elle venait de perdre son fiancé et mon père est arrivé. Tous les deux seuls et loin de leur famille, ils ont discuté et voilà. Ils ont eu quelque chose. »

« Wow. D'un côté votre père est un chanceux, d'un autre je comprends que vous soyez déçu. »

« J'en ai toujours voulu à ma mère de s'être mariée avec Franck et là, deux fois en à peu près un an j'ai appris qu'il avait aimé une femme en Russie et là encore une autre. »

« Il était seul et loin. »

« Il savait qu'on l'attendait. Comment il a pu faire ça ? »

« Aucune idée, je ne suis pas votre père. C'est du passé Harm. »

« Pas pour moi, » dit-il avec chagrin.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez partir ? »

Il secoua négativement de la tête, regardant soudain dans son mug devenu intéressant. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir où j'en suis…dans ma vie, dans mon boulot…dans tout. »

« Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes parti pendant 5 mois pour piloter et ça n'a pas été un franc succès. »

« Ne m'en parlez, » soupira-t-il avant de boire une gorgée pour se donner une forme de contenance. Mac sentit qu'il allait mal et de plus en plus. Déjà au bureau, l'ambiance avait radicalement changé et elle voyait bien qu'il ne prenait plus vraiment plaisir à faire son travail comme avant. Et leur relation était différente d'une certaine façon. Les mots, qu'il avait prononcés au sujet de Mic et elle refirent surface et en l'observant elle découvrit qu'un sentiment nouveau avait pris place chez lui, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, l'ayant découvert aussi depuis peu. La jalousie. Il était furieusement jaloux de Mic. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

Cette petite caresse lui fit tourner le visage ver selle et elle sourit en voyant l'incompréhension prendre place dans son regard. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Rien. Vous êtes…humain. » Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle ramenait sa main vers elle. « Vous jouez tellement à Superman que lorsqu'enfin on voit que vous êtes mortel et humain c'est assez drôle à voir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vous êtes mignon quand vous voulez…en tout cas, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. Promis ? »

« Promis, » répondit-il avant qu'un silence ne prenne place entre eux deux. « Mac ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous m'auriez vraiment envoyé la CIA ? »

« Oh oui. Et même des commandos de Marines s'il le fallait. » Murmura-t-elle avant de prendre un marshmallow. « Vous en voulez ? »

« Non merci. Comment pouvez-vous manger tout ça sans grossir ? »

« Je grossis, mais je fais de l'exercice pour tout perdre…si j'ai des enfants, je ne pourrais pas le leur interdire. Je mettrais des limites mais bon… »

« Si ? Pourquoi si ? »

« Si je peux en avoir avant de devenir trop vieille. »

« Ce qui vous laisse quoi deux ans grand maximum. »

« Hey, » elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le rejoindre dans son rire. « Je vous interdis de me dire que je suis vieille. Espèce de vieille chose qui approche les 40 ans. »

« J'ai du temps pour ça. »

« Ouais ben vous avez plus de 35 ans en tout cas. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète de plus en plus quand je me rends compte que je n'ai ni alliance ni enfant. Quoique ma mère est plus désespérée que moi à ce sujet là. »

Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle semblait bien loin dans des pensées qu'il ignorait et qu'il avait très envie de connaître. Quand elle avait ce regard ce n'était jamais bon. Il s'agissait toujours de quelque chose de personnel et d'intime. Elle avait eu le même en Russie quand elle avait veillé sur lui, la nuit après la découverte de la mort certaine de son père. Une vision étrange le prit à ce moment dans laquelle il la voyait tenir une petite fille avec des yeux bleus dans ses bras et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, c'est que même s'il avait déjà eu d'autres visions beaucoup plus adultes, celle là était sa favorite.

« Harm ? » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Mmm. »

« Si vous deviez partir pour réfléchir vous iriez où ? »

« Aucune idée. Chez ma grand-mère j'imagine, ou alors un endroit où je serais seul, sans ma famille. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que vous m'embarquiez avec vous dans la valise. Je crois que j'ai besoin de mettre des choses au point aussi. »

Il avait raison. Ce genre de regard n'était jamais totalement bon dans son cas et il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Le temps passait pour elle aussi et en plus elle était une femme, ce qui était totalement différent et les envies qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant, elle devait les avoir depuis un moment. Son regard bleu croisa le sien pendant quelques instants et il put y lire tous les sentiments qui se mélangeaient en très peu de temps. Pris d'un courage inconnu, il attrapa sa main qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne et ne fit aucune remarque sarcastique en se rendant compte que c'était elle maintenant qui avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

« Bon…on se fait une promesse du style être moins déprimé l'année prochaine ? » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Si seulement on pouvait y arriver. Je crois qu'il faut trouver un truc rapidement. »

« Les solutions miracles c'est pas notre fort, » concéda Mac avec défaite, ce qui serra le cœur d'Harm. Encore un paradoxe, lui qui voulait il y a encore quelques minutes tout abandonner, le voilà triste à l'idée de le faire. « Et si vous restiez ? » Demanda Mac avec timidité, qui le surprit, jusqu'à ce que le double sens de cette question n'atteigne son cerveau.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite avant de se calmer quand il se traita mentalement d'imbécile car la réponse avait toujours était là. Il acquiesça doucement avec un sourire avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules quand elle s'approcha de lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Jingo profita de la place laissée par sa patronne pour sauter et y prendre place à son tour, juste à ses pieds qu'elle avait ramenés et sur lesquels il posa sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, alors que la fraicheur hivernale enveloppait la plus grande partie de la pièce, Mac, elle, restait au chaud sous sa couverture bien à l'abri. Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son coussin pendant que le sommeil la quittait petit à petit. C'est alors que les sensations revenaient les unes après les autres qu'elle sentit une bonne odeur lui chatouiller ses narines. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et s'étira comme un chat.

Mais quand elle sortit du lit, elle se rendit compte de sa nudité qu'elle avait totalement oubliée et toute la nuit de la veille lui revint en mémoire, tout comme ses muscles un peu fatigués et tendus. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid de sa chambre mais ses orteils rencontrèrent un bout de tissu qu'elle identifia en le ramassant comme étant son haut de pyjama qu'elle avait porté avant qu'Harm ne le lui retire. Dans tous ses rêves, soit elle se dépêchait de le retrouver car elle avait craint qu'il soit parti, soit il la tenait encore dans ses bras dans le lit. Mais dans sa réalité elle l'entendait s'activer dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain histoire de se passer un petit coup d'eau sur le visage pour être mieux réveiller. Alors qu'elle attachait les boutons de son haut de pyjama elle sourit en voyant un peu partout des marques pourtant invisibles de baiser, qu'il avait déposé. A peine, fixa-t-elle son ventre qu'elle se souvint des papillons qu'elle avait ressenti et des frissons qui avaient traversé son corps. C'était comme si d'un simple regard, elle pouvait revivre les sensations de leur nuit passée.

Une fois habillée et fraiche, elle sortit de la pièce et traversa le salon d'un pas feutré jusqu'à la cuisine où l'odeur de pancakes se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Elle soupira avant d'entrer, à la fois pour prendre son courage à deux mains et à la fois de bien-être.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle doucement avec un petit rire en entendant que sa voix était encore brouillée.

Harm tourna la tête et lui donna un des plus beaux sourires. « Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » Lança-t-il plus par politesse que par envie de le savoir.

« Oui. Très bien merci. Et…et…toi ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante sur la façon de le lui demander.

« Parfait. Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt. »

« Oui, je peux le sentir, » dit-elle en s'approchant pour regarder d'un peu plus près. « Mmm, ça sent très bon en tout cas. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi, pour faire le petit déjeuner. »

« Eh bien, » dit-il en coupant la plaque électrique et arrêter la cuisson « une fois, tu m'as dit que les hommes avaient l'habitude de t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit après avoir passé la nuit avec toi, alors, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas déroger à la règle. »

Mac eut un petit rire assez gêné. « Ouais…enfin tu sais j'ai un peu exagéré sur ce coup là. »

« Mouais, peut-être. En tout cas, vu la nuit dernière, je dois te faire le petit déjeuner pour…oh…ben qu'aujourd'hui en faites. »

« Oh, » s'offusqua-t-elle avant de lui donner une légère tape sur le bras.

Harm se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers elle. « Sincèrement…j'en aurais pour la fin de mes jours. »

« Je préfère ça, » répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille, puis ils partagèrent un court baiser.

« Tu vas avoir ma peau Marine, » murmura-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Où est passé votre égo matelot ? »

« Il en a pris un sacré coup ces temps-ci. »

« Allons nous asseoir, prenons notre petit déjeuner et on en discute, » lui proposa-t-elle en caressant son bras.

Il la laissa partir s'installer sur le canapé et la suivit avec plaisir en emportant les pancakes tout chaud qu'il venait de faire. Sans se concerter chacun servit l'autre, Mac leur servit du jus d'orange alors qu'il s'occupait du café. Mac, très joueuse, décida de passer ses jambes en travers des siennes et ainsi d'être plus proche de lui. Après tout c'était Noël et elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre la bienséance et au contraire d'être la plus décontractée et naturelle.

Il ne fit aucune remarque, trouvant cela au contraire beaucoup plus intime et tellement eux. Chacun prit son mug de café pour profiter de sa chaleur. « J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça. Avoir d'autres femmes. Je me sens stupide d'en avoir autant voulu à ma mère pour son mariage avec Franck. »

« C'est normal. Ton père était tout pour toi et voir ta mère en aimer un autre, c'était plutôt dur… » Elle but une gorgée de café et décida de continuer en le voyant rester silencieux. « Tu sais, quand mon père est mort j'ai appris des tas de choses. J'ai découvert que finalement il n'était pas le monstre que je croyais et que, ma mère que j'avais toujours vu en victime, était plutôt égoïste. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu allais avec tout ça. »

« Plutôt bien. J'ai surmonté tout ça, avec le temps, surtout. » Confia-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il posa une main sur sa cheville qu'il caressa par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi et d'avoir préféré me concentrer sur mes projets d'aviation. »

« Harm…chacun sa croix. Et puis tu n'étais pas libre. Tu avais une vie privée ET une vie professionnelle, des choses à faire passer avant ta collègue. »

« Ma meilleure amie, Mac… »

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. « Harm, c'est du passé. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu bien au contraire. Et ça m'a fait du bien de vivre ça toute seule, histoire de voir que finalement je n'étais pas si accro à toi. »

« A ce point là ? »

Mac haussa les épaules et posa sa tasse. « Tu sais…un jour, si tout cela se passe bien, nous aurons une relation et comme tout le monde ça ne sera pas tout le temps rose et on risque d'avoir des doutes, des disputes. Je n'aurais pas quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider, tu ne le pourras pas vu que tu serais l'ennemi dans l'affaire. »

« Je ne voyais pas ça ainsi, mais c'est une bonne décision. »

« Ouais je trouve. » Fit elle en bombant le torse, fière d'elle avant d'éclater de rire. Mais son rire fut rapidement remplacé par du sérieux, tout d'un coup. La situation était très légère, douce et la réalisation de la réalité de leur vie la frappa. « Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Au bureau. Demain. Dans un mois. Je veux dire…qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On se croirait dans un conte de Noël, Harm. Le genre de films que l'on voit à la télé en ce moment. »

« Et… ? Où est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement. Cependant, il vit son regard et comprit qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, très sérieuse et inquiète.

« C'est toujours beau. C'est magique, mais lorsque le mot fin s'affiche, qu'advient-il ? Ce ne sont que des histoires, nous sommes réels, c'est totalement différent. Ce n'est la fin que lorsque notre vie s'arrête et pas parce que les 1h30 sont finies. »

Il resta silencieux en assimilant ses mots. « C'est vrai que tout est beau en ce moment. Mais… »

« Tu m'aimes ? » Fit-elle rapidement du tac-au-tac, le déstabilisant complètement.

« Euh…euh…, » bafouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre en main. Il était dingue ou quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots alors que la réponse était évidente. Alors, il acquiesça et murmura un oui. « Rassurée ? »

« Assez. J'ai la nette impression que je vais me réveiller, c'est trop….tu vois. Pas moi. Pas ma vie en tout cas. »

« Je te signale que je voulais tout quitter hier, alors… »

Elle roula des yeux et se pencha vers la table pour prendre un pancake qu'elle coupa en deux avant d'en tendre une partie à Harm. Mangeant un morceau, elle gémit de plaisir. « Mmm, délicieux. »

« Merci. C'est une recette de ma mère. »

« Très bonne recette. D'habitude j'achète les miens déjà tout prêt que je n'ai plus qu'à les mettre dans la poêle. »

Il se retint de faire une remarque sur ses habitudes alimentaires, et se contenta de la fixer avec un grand sourire. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers la table et se souleva visiblement en colère.

« JINGO ! » hurla-t-elle en se levant pour chasser son chien qui était en train de déguster le bacon qu'Harm lui avait préparé.

Sans savoir d'où il vint, un éclat de rire le prit par dépourvu alors que Sarah envoyait Jingo se coucher à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il essayait en vain de se calmer.

Mac croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle faussement en colère en étant prise elle aussi d'un fou rire. « Harm…c'est…c'est pas drôle, » dit-elle pliée en quatre.

« Si ça l'est. »

« Non. Il a mangé mon bacon…celui que tu m'avais préparé. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage et reprit un peu de sérieux. « J'en refais si tu veux…je crois qu'il en reste. »

Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition et retourna vers le canapé où elle s'effondra. « Pas la peine. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y faire, ce chien va finir par manger tout mon bacon. Tu crois que ça serait mieux si j'en achetais le double, histoire d'en avoir pour lui ET pour moi. »

« Faudra juste y penser en faisant les courses. Et compte pas sur moi, j'évite les rayons boucheries, » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh dommage, » dit-elle en se plongeant plus dans l'étreinte. « Moi qui pensais te faire pression sexuellement parlant pour que tu ailles les faire toi. » Elle tourna un peu sa tête et leva les yeux pour le regarder en pleine réflexion.

Il bougea un peu sa tête. « Ça peut se négocier. »


	3. Chapter 3

Mac sursauta quand l'eau chaude frappa ses reins la sortant de sa douce rêverie magique. Après s'être enveloppée les cheveux et son corps dans deux serviettes sèches, elle sortit de la douche et affronta le froid environnant. Elle frissonna et essuya avec sa main la buée qui s'était formée sur la glace pour affronter son image. Elle avait fait un magnifique rêve, trop beau pour être vrai, et totalement impossible. Les détails ne collaient pas. Elle secoua sa tête pour sortir les pensées et les images de ses yeux et se prépara pour le JAG.

L'amiral avait décidé de faire une sorte de goûter avec des cadeaux pour les enfants des officiers. Pour cela, elle avait prévu de porter un jean assez chaud, un T-shirt à manches longues et une doudoune noir. De quoi ne pas avoir froid pour le peu de temps qu'elle passerait à l'extérieur. Elle voulait être là avec AJ jr, Bud et Harriet qui fêtaient leur premier Noël en famille, tous les 3.

Une fois ses cheveux secs et coiffés, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se trouver face à Jingo allonger sur son lit, juste à côté des vêtements qu'elle avait posé. Comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était un bon chien qui ne se couchait pas sur les vêtements de sa patronne, il se roula sur le dos.

« C'est bien, mon chien, » dit-elle en lui caressant le museau avant de s'habiller et de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se mettre un peu de maquillage. Elle préférait le faire dans cet ordre. Selon la vision qu'elle avait de sa coiffure et de ses vêtements, elle se maquillait d'une certaine façon.

Fière du résultat, elle alla enfin dans le salon pour mettre ses chaussures, prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Heureusement sa voiture n'était pas très loin parce qu'il faisait plutôt froid dehors et elle repensa à son appartement bien chaud, à sa cheminée qui l'attendrait ce soir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au JAG et elle pensa à bien d'autre chose.

« Colonel, » l'appela Mic à quelques mètres d'elle, en sortant de sa voiture. « Bonjour. Joyeux Noël. »

« Capitaine. Bonjour, joyeux Noël à vous aussi. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'entrée.

« Vous avez passé un bon réveillon ? »

« Plutôt oui. A la Mackenzie je dirais. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par à la Mackenzie. »

« Roh, je dirais absolument pas traditionnel. Pas de dîner en famille. »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu retourner en Australie, mais de toute façon je la vois au nouvel an. »

« C'est parfait alors. »

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour atteindre leur étage. Le silence envahit la petite pièce clause et Sarah sentit une tension prendre place chez son collègue.

Il se racla la gorge et elle sourit en comptant les secondes avant que ne sortent les mots. « Dites…si vous ne faites rien pour le Nouvel An…vous pourriez venir avec moi en Australie. Non ? »

« Je suis désolée. Non. J'ai quelque chose de prévu en faites pour le Nouvel An. »

« Oh vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et elle sut qu'il essayait de comprendre comment une femme qui n'avait pas fêté Noël, allait fêter le Nouvel An.

« Oui. Bud et Harriet font un dîner. Harriet m'avait proposé de venir hier soir, mais je voulais les laisser en famille. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux, » dit-il avec un immense sourire. La menace Rabb qu'il avait redouté n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent et elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'au plateau où la quasi-totalité des officiers était déjà là. Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers Harriet qui tenait un petit AJ éveillé.

« Hey, vous…comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle sa joie grandissante.

« Ça va bien madame, » dit Bud avant de le changer en un Mac, sous le regard noir de la concernée.

« Comment était votre Noël ? » Demanda immédiatement Harriet.

« Oh…à ma façon. Et le votre ? »

« Merveilleux. Je crois que c'est le plus beau, » dit Harriet avec un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute de la raison sur cette joie.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Dites Madame, vous avez parlé au Capitaine hier ? » Demanda Bud en tournant sa tête un peu partout.

« Non, pourquoi ? » S'inquiéta Mac.

« Eh bien, nous l'avons croisé tout à l'heure, » reprit Harriet. « Il est arrivé en avance, au téléphone en train de parler avec une femme. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, mais il lui proposait de venir la chercher et en tout cas il lui a promis de la ramener. »

« Et alors ? »

« Vous êtes amis, alors je me suis dit que il a dû vous appeler pour vous souhaiter un bon Noël et qu'il a dû vous parler de ça. »

« Absolument pas, Harriet, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je vous laisse quelques minutes, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire et surtout retirer cette doudoune, il fait très chaud. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Elle caressa un instant la joue d'AJ qui la fixait avec ses grands yeux avant d'aller prendre un verre de thé froid et alla dans son bureau pour y poser son vêtement trop chaud. Alors qu'elle déposait doucement le vêtement sur sa chaise, elle sentit une chaleur sur ses hanches puis sur son cou.

« Salut, vous. »

Mac posa ses mains sur les siennes et les éloigna avant de se tourner. « Harm…bonjour. »

« Rebonjour plutôt. Si je me souviens bien ce matin nous étions ensemble. »

« Oui, mais pour tout le monde c'est un bonjour. D'ailleurs, étant officieusement ta petite-amie depuis 19 heures 50 minutes j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui la femme avec qui tu parlais au téléphone et que tu vas ramener ? »

« Ah c'est une surprise colonel. Mais je devrais être l'officieux petit-ami jaloux, si je ne me trompe pas Mic Brumby et toi êtes sortis du même ascenseur. »

« Coïncidence. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se rapprocher. « Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. »Il se tourna et sourit. « Mon cadeau est là. »

Mac fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sortait de son bureau et sourit quand elle vit Jenny Lake se tenant à l'entrée du plateau, les yeux de tous les officiers tourner vers elle. De son côté Mac alla vers Harriet et Bud qui lui posèrent des centaines de questions quant à la venue de cette immense chanteuse qui entretenait une très bonne relation avec son capitaine.

Comme tout le monde, elle fut heureuse de l'entendre chanter et encore plus de savoir qu'Harm n'avait aucun ressentiment envers elle. Pendant un moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bud et Harriet qui se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique et de la chanson avec leur enfant dans leur bras.

Elle retira son sourire ravi quand elle croisa le regard de Mic plus qu'appuyé sur elle et chercha des yeux son homme. Bizarrement, Mic avait toujours eu ce genre de regard mais depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux joies de la vie avec Harm, de la vie était un bien grand mot pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais elle préférait déjà penser à ça.

L'amiral félicita Harm qui pour sur avait retrouvé une bonne place avec ce petit cadeau. Et elle ne fut pas jalouse quand il passa la plus grande partie de la fin de l'après-midi avec elle. Après tout, elle avait eu l'extrême gentillesse de venir. Ce n'est que lorsque le JAG commençait à se vider qu'elle alla vers Harm, ayant récupéré auparavant ses affaires, moins il y avait de monde, mieux c'était pour eux.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle à Jenny. « Merci pour vos chansons, elles étaient magnifiques. »

« Merci, mademoiselle…euh… »

« Mackenzie. Sarah Mackenzie. »

« Oh. Eh bien, vous savez j'ai célébré Noël avec des amis ici et ensuite, nous nous revoyons ce soir, ce qui fait que j'avais la journée de libre. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais un plaisir. Mais remerciez ce jeune homme ici présent, » dit-elle en prenant le bras d'Harm. Mac et lui échangèrent un regard et un sourire. « Oh, j'ai compris. Les remerciements se feront en privée. » Immédiatement, ils tournèrent leur regard vers elle qui se mit à rire fortement. « Je ne suis plus toute jeune et j'ai déjà été dans votre situation. »

« Nous essayons de garder ça secret, étant donné que c'est récent, » lui indiqua Harm.

« Oh combien, un mois, deux mois… » Demanda Jenny.

« Euh…plutôt moins d'une journée, » rit Mac avant de rire encore plus fort au regard totalement surpris de Jenny. « Eh oui…le miracle de Noël. »

« Alors joyeux Noël, mademoiselle. »

« Merci. En tout ce fut une joie. Harm, je vais rentrer, je dois appeler Chloé, la pauvre je l'ai complètement oubliée. »

« Pas de soucis. Je vais raccompagner Jenny. »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine, » lui fit remarquer cette dernière.

« Si si, j'insiste. Je te…vous retrouve colonel, plus tard. »

« Bien sûr. Madame Lake encore merci, c'était merveilleux. »

« De rien colonel. Joyeux Noël. »

« Merci vous aussi. » Mac tourna des talons et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harm avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle avait une bonne sensation dans son cœur. Toute chaude. Elle se sentait entière, prête, et heureuse. Son meilleur Noël.

La chanson qu'avait interprétée Jenny parlait d'amour, de Noël et de l'éloignement d'un homme à cause de la guerre et qui ne tenait que par la pensée de son unique amour, la femme de sa vie. Qu'il retrouvait finalement, et dont il lui avouait l'amour. Cela ressemblait étrangement au dernier livre qu'elle avait dévoré une semaine auparavant.

« Ah, » hurla-t-elle en sursautant quand elle sentit quelque chose sur ses hanches.

« Hey ce n'est que moi, » dit Harm dans son oreille. « Je voulais juste te dire…je t'aime. »

Mac frissonna à ces mots dit dans un souffle chaud et doux au creux de son oreille avant de lui faire face pour croiser ses yeux bleus. « Je t'aime. » Après lui avoir donné un court et rapide baiser elle entra dans l'ascenseur et lui donna un dernier sourire avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Elle soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux pour savourer encore quelques instants les sensations de ses lèvres contres les siennes, de ses mains sur son corps, de son souffle sur sa peau. Pourtant peu à peu elle les sentit disparaître, et eut l'impression qu'on l'aspirait.

Et le bruit de l'ascenseur se transforma en un cri, puis un autre et en des pas lourds et encore et encore.


	4. Chapter 4

« MAMAN C'EST NOEL ! » Hurlèrent des voix alors que Mac ouvrait les yeux et qu'on l'écrasait. Suite à ce geste, elle se réveilla complètement pour faire face à deux regards emplis de joie et d'excitation.

« Mam', » fit la petite tornade avec un grand sourire. « Debout, c'est Noël. »

Mac soupira et referma un instant les yeux pour faire face à la lumière aveuglante avec moins de difficulté.

« PAPA ! MAMAN DORS ! » Hurla encore plus fort la tornade.

Sarah soupira et tenta de retrouver ses esprits, son cerveau n'étant pas complètement en marche.

« Liam, Emily…laissez votre mère tranquille et allez prendre votre petit déjeuner », dit la voix masculine et suave d'Harm.

« Oui, papa, » dirent les deux enfants avant de se lever du lit pour partir en courant vers visiblement quelque chose de beaucoup plus appétissant. Quant à Mac, son quelque chose d'appétissant apparut devant ses yeux quand elle vit Harm.

« Salut, bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle tout en commençant à se mettre au dessus, un de ses mains se posant de l'autre côté de son corps pour la dominer sans être allongé.

« Ouais. J'ai connu des réveils plus…calmes. »

« On est Noël. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Pfff, pas grand-chose, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harm la regarda plus intensément. « Tu es pensive dis-moi. »

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Toi et moi on était militaire, avocat dans un truc…je me souviens même plus du nom. On était même collègue. Oh et ton père avait eu une liaison avec la chanteuse Jenny Lake. »

« Sérieux ? Ne lui dis jamais ça, ou ma mère va devenir malade. »

« Promis. En tout cas, je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve. Tu crois que c'est un signe…ou que quelque chose cloche chez moi. »

Il caressa son bras. « Mais non. Tu vois trop de film militaire et ton cerveau travaille. T'as pensé à Jenny parce que t'as entendu une chanson d'elle hier soir. C'est tout. »

« Mouais. »

Il se pencha encore plus et lui donna un baiser. « Mac, toi et moi on est avocat dans notre propre cabinet, on s'est rencontré dans un bar un soir, je t'ai dragué comme un homme drague une femme et on a fait l'amour encore et toujours. »

« Je sais. C'était excitant en tout cas, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « T'es beau en uniforme. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Tu sais…un soir, on laisse les enfants à mes parents et je vais louer un costume de marin si tu veux. »

« Mmm, ne me tente pas. » Elle le rapprocha d'elle et lui donna un long baiser sensuel amoureux l'entrainant sur elle. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur son cou, derrière son oreille quand le manque d'air se fit présent. Haletante, elle arriva à l'éloigner en le faisant rouler à ses côtés pour se lever du lit et courir vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. « Liam, Emily restez avec grand-père et grand-mère, mangez et ouvrez les cadeaux on arrive dans 10 minutes, » cria-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à un Harm allongé sur le lit, la surprise ayant fait place à de l'envie. Aussi vite que précédemment, elle retourna vers le lit où elle s'allongea sur lui et lui donna un baiser plein de tendresse.

_~*~*~FIN~*~*~_


End file.
